


COCKy

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sarcasm, maybe part 2?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	COCKy

He was finally going to do it. Bucky was going to tell Loki how he felt. He suspected that the god already knew, but he was still going to confess.   
Bucky found Loki sitting by the fireplace with a bottle of alcohol in his hand.   
"Hello, James.", he said without looking away from the fire.   
"Hi...", Bucky replied. Why the fuck was he so awkward? "I wanted to tell you something."  
Loki turned around and hummed, telling him to continue. "I've grown very fond of you."  
"I'm very fond of me too.", he snarked.   
"I mean, I like you."  
"Lots of people do. I'm quite popular." Bucky rolled his eyes. Why did he have to fall for this asshole? Suddenly, shy Bucky was gone. He can be sarcastic and bitchy his he needed to.   
"Cocky isn't a good look on you.", Bucky said with a smirk.   
"I've been told it looks better in me.", Loki matched his smirk. Wow, Bucky was not expecting that.   
"If that's what it takes to dampen your ego, then by all means", Bucky sat down and patted his lap, "take a seat."


End file.
